


Was It Flashpoint?

by TheUltimateUndesirable



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Barry Allen is The Flash, Bisexual Barry Allen, Bisexual Oliver Queen, Bottom Barry, Bottom Barry Allen, Bows & Arrows, Comfort, Complicated Relationships, Crossover, Doggy Style, Emotional, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Frustration, Gay Sex, M/M, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West, Oliver Queen is The Green Arrow, Oral Sex, POV Barry Allen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Flashpoint (DCU), Protective Oliver Queen, Random Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Crush, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Reflection, Smut, Timeline, Top Oliver Queen, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Work In Progress, spontaneous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: WARNING: MATURE ADULT CONTENT. Barry Allen/Oliver Queen pairing. You have been warned. We may be wondering if those emotions were always there? Were they unknowingly suppressed? Was it another result from the creation of Flashpoint? Went from a one shot to already seeing the second chapter in my head after a friend gave feedback.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DC comics and CW own all the rights to the characters, main plot points I'm working off of. I make no money from this and am simply enjoying myself while friends have encouraged to publish so they can keep track of progress and my craziness.
> 
> Mature content. You have been WARNED.
> 
> A/N: Really no clue what I am doing here. I'm rebinging Flash season 3 and this came to me after Flashpoint and specifically after Barry and Oliver's talk in the time vault conversation. It's been awhile since I binged the Arrow and with their crossovers and all I'm not going to be able to go into depth regarding cases and everyone's canon outcomes. So I'm looking at this as one of the alternative timelines changing the future fics. A beautiful bonus Id say of writing The Flash fics. I really tried to add more to this than just the smut buttt…...yea you can see that didn't turn out so well.
> 
> Also I had a crazy idea for a multi ship (and small multi fandom) group where everyone can join and I'm hoping be able to in the end find smaller ships like this easier. UltimateUndesirable - Fan Fic & Fan Art
> 
> THIS IS BASED ON THE SHOWS AND NOT THE COMICS. Sorry not sorry! I love the shows!

He didn't feel like running. Each footstep that vibrated off the hallway walls was like a pulse keeping him upright. Oliver's story had caused his heart to ache. Almost in a way that his own did when he thought about his parents. It felt just as heavy and he didn't like it. Didn't like that someone could come so close to relating with such a terrible event. While he got to witness his mother's death and his own father had landed in prison…..it turned out that it had been nearly the same thing that had happened to Oliver. Except it was his father he witnessed take is own life while his mother would later land in prison.

Barry had tried to set things right. Tried to do the right thing for his parents and what he thought would have been everyone's lives. But that was a lie. It had been purely selfish. Oliver though? Oliver said he would have done the exact same thing, but he wasn't so sure the man actually would. Barry had been certain Oliver would have been in his face pointing each and every selfish decision and how it affected the greater good of them all when he chose to admit the truth. But shockingly he hadn't.

Unlike the others who were so close to him Oliver had responded differently. It made him suddenly look at the man in a different light. A way that caused him to feel his insides twist more strongly than they did when he stared at him to long sometimes. Not that he would admit he did it almost anytime they were around each other, but his eyes had been surprisingly honest, open and caring. It gave him this nervous feeling that made him slightly uncomfortable. Mostly because he didn't know what it was.

He had always admired Oliver for his logical and level head. Determined to do what he needed to do and had the skills to succeed. Oliver frankly kicked ass with confidence and the strength of someone ordinary. Except he wasn't ordinary. It was something Barry couldn't help but watch and soak in.

Trying to put Oliver's caring and open face that had seemed so bright in the light of the time vault from his mind he continued walking. Walking was all he wanted to do. He couldn't think of anything he could possibly want to do. At least he would have the time to try and empty his brain of thought. Thinking and talking was draining him mentally.

As Barry walked down the rest of the hall he found his feet taking him into the main room of the lab. The room where he and the rest of team Flash worked solidly and previously as a happy team full of loving support. The room now simply was empty of all that feeling besides a duty and dedication to take down bad guys. Hearing ruffling from the far side Barry turned to see Cisco packing his bag full of paperwork, probably his most recent study, to take home for the night.

A smile of relief started to form on his face at seeing his friend after such an emotional admission that had resulted in such weird feelings. "Cisco...hey I…" Barry's words died on his tongue though as Cisco just stared at him with hurt eyes before slowly shaking his head and turning away.

As Cisco left Barry hung his head and smoothed down his hair. It felt empty now and a little emptier inside himself. Every turn down from his team seemed to be chipping away at him. Sighing Barry couldn't tell if he liked the moments of silence or not but they of course were ended by a voice.

"Barry!" Oliver's deep voice echoed the hall.

Barry closed his eyes at the sound of his name and bit his lips together to maintain himself. He didn't want to hear Oliver right now. Let alone see him. He wasn't sure what feelings the man had triggered inside him and he wasn't exactly wanting to try and understand it at the moment. It was something akin to the admiration he had always felt but doubled and now associated with the fluttering feeling in his stomach. It made him nervous and on edge.

"Did you listen to thing I said back there Barry? Nothing at all?" the man questioned as he came to a halt behind him.

Barry turned to him slowly exhaling. "Of course I did. How could I not?

"Then quit doing this to yourself. Quite wearing that look on your face like you mean nothing to anyone." The man still sounded caring and sincere but more demanding.

"That's just the thing Oliver," Barry shrugged. "I don't anymore. The only thing I may matter to is the city. As the Flash. The hero to save the day right? But I'm not even their hero anymore. More meta's are being released and created daily because of me. Because of what I did. I created them."

Oliver pointed to the ground as if trying to get Barry to focus. "Barry. Stop. Without you the city would be unprotected! What would you be then? You would truly be the man you think you are now. Wallering around in self pity..."

"You don't know what it is like!" Barry spat. "What it's like to know Ive done this!" Barry's gestures were being come frantic with emotion as he gestured widely around the room. "You can say anything you want. You can do anything. But nothing changes facts. I am the cause of everyone's lives now."

"What? What do you want to say Oliver? Why are trying to suddenly act like things don't matter. Trying to act like what I didn't do was horrible! Horrible for everyone! Where is the punch to the face I was expecting huh? Suddenly don't want to hit the man who can change time?"

Oliver's eyes narrowed slightly. "Don't test me Barry," he said sternly.

Barry huffed at the man's warning. "Oh yea? Think you can kick my ass again? Cause you managed to shoot me with some stupid arrows behind my back a few years ago? You think you can beat me now?"

"You may be fast Barry. You may have gained some experience, but you still have a long way to go. You are naive! And it's one of your only flaws Barry..." Oliver said slightly tapering off and lowering his voice but it was only momentary as the anger clearly flared in him again. "You don't stop to think about the consequences. You're impulsive. Emotional!"

"And how are you not! Huh? How can you stand there like stone? How can…." Barry could almost feel the steam leaving his ears as his face tensed in anger. He didn't know how things had escalated this quickly but he couldn't afford to fight with Oliver. Burn another bridge, one of the few or even only one, that remained almost intact after the reveal of Flashpoint. With great restraint and will he moved past the man, but a strong hand reached out and grabbed roughly around his forearm.

The air was thick with tension while Barry decided his next move and it was taking him longer to decide than he expected. He didn't like the firm grip of the large hand around him. It was hot and tight. Making his eye twitch slightly as that feeling in his stomach flared again but it felt grounding in the most pleasant way. He could easily be gone though. Run. But he didnt think it would satisfy him. Satisfy the bottle of emotion he did truly have inside.

"You may want to preach Oliver," Barry finally spoke. "You can work your words and make things sound okay." He broke his arm away from the older man's grasps in mere milliseconds and was in Olivers face. Oliver kept unwavering eye contact and a firm stance despite Barry fuming before him. He hated but loved the way the man didn't look at him with a single sign of intimidation. His eyes worked over the man's facial features, taking it all in. From such focus in the blue eyes to strong cheek bones, light stubble on his jaw, and full lips. Barry's eyes shot back up to eye contact. "But it makes you just as naive." And with a last face raking glace and a bolt of red lightning Barry ran.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day after taking a deep breath Barry walked into Jitters. He had noticed her at a table by one of the windows and wanted desperately to talk to her about everything. Or anything actually. To think they had shared their second, no first kiss, yet again but were more distant than ever had his shoulders dropped with disappointment. It seemed no matter how many times they had wanted to or tried to develop a more intimate relationship something got in the way. Whether it be other relationships or his own selfishness it still happened, and he was beginning to question if he should even begin to pursue that once again. All he wanted was for her to accept him back fully into her life and be happy.

She had always been there for him so he was grateful that she was the one most open to talking to him. Joe had taken the news of Flashpoint surprisingly harder than he had expected. He had thought his father like figure would have been a bit more understanding. But he hoped the man would come around soon. Maybe one of the reasons Oliver had been more understanding was because it didnt seem like he had been affected by the timeline change.

Barry shook his head clearing Oliver from his mind. He had done good not thinking back to their conversations last night. "Iris?" he said quietly as to not startle her as he reached her table. She looked up and a weak smile formed causing a small forced one of his own to form.

"Barry….hi," she responded simply.

"Can I sit?" he asked hopefully, happy to at least be addressed. All the others just seemed to give him this sad look before turning away.

"Yeah. Sure," she slowly closed her laptop.

Barry slid into the seat across from her with a bit of relief, but it already felt awkward. "I uh...how how have you been? You weren't in the lab the last few days."

"There was just this article I had due today and I wanted to get it perfect you know…." she tried to weakly laugh but it failed quite poorly.

He continued not wanting conversation to pause. "So how's Joe and Wally. I really haven't….spoken to them much you know?" Iris opened her mouth to speak but seemed hesitant. "I was just…..I… I mean miss you all you know? Everyone's still so distant," he stammered.

"Oh Barry….we just," Iris exhaled as if the truth was heavy on. "We just need more time Barry." She looked into his eyes with pity. "We all do."

Barry looked out the window and imagined how much longer he would feel isolated and alone from his friends as he watched many of the people walking down the street engaged in conversation with another beside them. He nodded his head slowly accepting the line repeated to him once again. Caitlin had said the same when he tried to talk to her as well as Felicity when he first confessed his mistake.

"I will see you around ok?" Iris said in a tone sad sympathy. She pulled her bag onto her shoulder and brought her laptop to her chest as she stood. "Bye Barry," she said with another weak smile.

Sighing Barry continued to watch people pass by the window. That had definitley not gone as he had hoped. Apparently he couldn't restrain himself from jumping straight into the heart of this issue like the stupid bolt of lighting he was proving to be.

He hadnt thought of it often since he had awoken from the coma, but as he watched a young man try and weave through the crowd with what seemed like blue prints in his arms, Barry wondered what his life would have been like if he had never been struck by lightening.

Maybe Iris would have married Eddie and he would have been able to move on emotionally. Maybe he would have met a wonderful woman like Patty and nothing ridiculous like meta's would have gotten in the way of developing that relationship. He could have been able to bury himself deep in the CCPD crime lab and lived a normal life.

Normal. Even what he would have considered normal before now wasn't normal anymore. It made him question if there even was ever a study done on what the vast majority classified the definition normal as. Either way he knew he didn't fall into that spectrum. No. Now he even fell somewhere off the meta life grid of normal, and after a lifetime of so many solid people always at his side. He felt more alone than ever.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Barry groaned and gently hit his head against his arms on the table when he heard a knock on the door. The short amount of time he had been back from Flashpoint he had made the decision to move into his house after the admission. To give everyone some much needed space. It didn't seem to be getting much better though. Even Iris was still keeping a bit of a distance.

He was trying to give them time. Time like she had suggested. Today he had been mostly quiet at the lab while they were theorizing how their newest metahuman was murdering their victims so far. After work he had sent Iris a few text messages attempting to engage conversation that wasn't directly related to everyone or work. But she had sent him only one short text this evening in reply. All she continued to be was vague and insist on just more time. So he hadn't even bothered to message anyone else or respond to her only text. It was pointless.

The knock sounded again this time harder. Barry beat his head harder to match it before standing from his small dining table. It was nearly 9pm. For him of course each second of the day had seemed to pass by agonizingly painful as he waiting for something, anything, anyone to do...say something. But this late after a full week of buried frustration he wasn't sure he could put in the effort of the extensive apologizing he needed to give. Especially if it was Cisco or Caitlin although even considering they would randomly decide to show up seemed ridiculous after he had thought it.

The knock came again but this time it was a true beat on the door. Barry flashed across the room and was opening it before another blink to confront whatever anger or trouble was waiting for him. Into the darkness a man's form appeared casually leaning against the side of the door frame. He groaned yet again when Oliver turned his face towards him.

Barry went to speak but Oliver cut him off by talking loudly and firmly over his words. "I was about….." he paused dramatically. "...another 30 seconds from kicking in the door."

Barry shook his head lightly in annoyance. This wasnt even something he felt like dealing with. A late night wiser than you lecture from the Green Arrow was probably on it's way now that the man had had a full week to digest and think about what Barry had done. "Look Oliver, I'm really not up for a lecture tonight."

Oliver smiled innocently looking around casually. "How do you know that is what I came for?" Then he tilted his head a little and brought his gaze to Barry's.

"What do you want then? It's clearly not an emergency," Barry stated gesturing annoyingly to Oliver's casual clothing. He wasnt sporting his Arrow suit. Barry wasnt sure he was glad or disappointed about that. "No one is at the lab right now and they aren't really talking to me at the moment. Just come by in the morning. We always go in at 10am."

"I will bear that in mind if I need anything. I came to talk Barry."

Barry ran his hand through his hair and exhaled deeply. This wasn't worth getting worked up over.….just yet. Last time they had tried talking it hadn't gone so well. Either time. The first time actually had gone great and that was what had made it bad.

He had tried to think of the encounters again throughout the week and place what words had been said and feelings he had felt, but anytime he got close it was like his brain said nope and ended his train of thought. "I'm not up the speech man…..I mean it's been a long day and…" he said calmly and truthfully before he was cut off. What was it with them interrupting each other?

"I can turn this into a lecture. A lecture on assumptions and underestimating your surroundings. The slightest ..." Oliver halted and looked to the neighboring building as a man emerged from it. A few seconds of silence, a casual glance their way, and they watched the man begin walking down the street. Looking back Oliver raised his eyebrows to Barry as if to reiterate a point.

Barry huffed in defeat and stepped aside allowing Oliver into his house. If this was going to end up in more than a few words he could agree it wouldn't do for them to be heard among the city streets at night. While he was sure his identity was safe he had been proven time and time again he never what, or who, could happen at any moment.

Oliver only took a few steps in though causing Barry to grip the door handle extra tight. There was just enough space for him to close the door. When he turned back around Oliver had turned to face him without moving further back, causing him to jump back into the hardwood of the door in suprise.

"You said last time, Barry, that I'm just as naive," the man began, and Barry accepted the speech was beginning, but he wished Oliver would have moved further back. The close proximity made his heart rate increase a little.

"I'm not perfect. No one is. But I…." Oliver continued before sighing deeply. "Mistakes….it's part of the job. They are made. Things happen and change all the time whether or not you know the exact cause of those changes is irrelevant. They happened and you move forward with what you have."

"How can you stand there and say that Oliver! You arent the one who knows what things were like, should be like. It was me! I did this to everyone! And now no matter what I do I can't ever fix it! No matter how much I wish I could." Barry's voice quivered thinking about Jay's words about the timeline. He didn't want to be told how okay things were when to him they weren't. Oliver opened his mouth but Barry was faster. "I know I know. I'm not a god. But…"

The man took a step closer, silencing him just by his proximity, although there was little more than a step between them. "That's right. You're not. And it's okay Barry. It's okay to be human. Like everyone else. Just because you can run as fast as lightning doesn't mean you are any less exempt from emotion. If anything it makes you more prone….." Oliver said softly.

Barry watched nervously, his throat began making it difficult to breathe, and furrowed his brows in slight confusion as his eyes flickered down to see the older man lick his lips. Was it just him or could he detect an undermeaning in the already deep words. A bead of sweat started on his forehand as he thought about their conversations last week and how they had made his stomach twist and skin hot. It was happening again but at 10x the strength it seemed.

"...but …" Oliver finally continued. "...eventually you learn how to control them….mask them." A silent second between words and all the pauses where things seemed breathier had Barry's hair standing on edge. "Better."

With the last word the warm soft lips of the Arrow were gently on his and Barry's eyes widened. He wasnt sure his heart could beat any faster from a mix of frozen shock, anxiety, and oddly enough ...excitement. It was a chaste kiss. Delicate. A small test of the taste. A taste that was quickly drawing Barry in and turning into something deeper as he began to reciprocate the kiss and his hands raised to gently grip the sides of Olivers solid neck unknowingly even those his eyes were still wide open.

As Barry inhaled Oliver's scent his brain tried to say something but it was being drowned under the man's aroma causing his eyelids to finally fall shut. Before he knew what was happening their bodies were pressing flush together as the final distance was closed between them. Kisses became more frantic. Like neither of them could get enough. Barry wasn't sure he could stop himself even if he tried. Some kind of unearthed fire was gaining oxygen deep inside him and the twisted feeling he had been trying to diagnose that only seemed to occur when he was around or thinking about Oliver melted away.

He wasn't sure how long they stood there lost in their own world. Sucking on each others lips in between the battle of their tongues. It could have been seconds but it felt like an hour before he felt Oliver's rough stubble rub against his chin and a tongue leaving a trail of saliva down his neck that chilled with the air giving him goosebumps. The chills were worth it for the seconds he was able to breathe again without giving up the pleasure. His eyes opened and he momentarily tried to think but nothing came to his brain except the word yes.

When Oliver latched onto his neck with a determined strength Barry's eyes fell shut again and the man ground himself against him. Barry gasped feeling a hardness rubbing into his pelvis causing friction that finally alerted him to his own level of arousal that was occuring. Trying to put a thought towards the way he was reacting was silenced when a roll of Olivers hips caused another wave of pleasurable friction to spark and another gasp to occur.

Barry grabbed Oliver's face from his neck with a pop, he pulled his mouth to his own once more. His cock now noticeably alive and fueling the fire was continuing to grow into a hot flare of excitement. Pushing Oliver backwards with his body the man only faltered a second before turning them around. Barry vaguely registered being walked backwards until he felt his legs bump into the side of his couch. His reaction was to turn and look but Oliver didn't allow their kiss to break bringing his head back up from the few inches it had tried to turn.

But Barry finally had the awareness to pull away. Disconnecting their what seemed like permanently locked lips so he could think. He shook his head trying to clear the endorphins. Stumbling just aside of the couch arm he fell onto his side in a daze. He was nearly surprised the man had allowed him from their embrace. "What is…" he stammered semi confused.

Oliver leaned down towards him. Slowly climbing atop him on the couch, legs on either side of him that caused Barry to instinctively lean down onto his back. "I'm not THAT naive Barry. I read people. I've seen the lingering looks, felt it in your hand shake. Hell I've felt it in the air. Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me no," he said in a delicate yet serious tone.

Did Oliver want him to want to stop? Would he stop? Did either of them want to stop? Barry tried to clear his throat to ask more. Say more. But his mouth felt dry from the lack of Oliver's saliva that had been provided. He continued to stare into the man's strong eyes that were more of a grey than he had ever realized. Oliver simply waited. Waited for an answer Barry wasn't entirely sure he could admit to or deny, but finally he could take it no longer.

"Oh fucking hell," Barry said in a rush of carelessness before pulling Oliver quickly down to his face and resuming where they had left off. He was not prepared at all to feel the older man's hand suddenly palm the erection his pants were attempting to hide. Barry was surprised to find himself somewhere between a growl and moan at the sensation of a heavy hand dragging against him. He desperately wanted to void himself of his clothes with superspeed but that would require removing the man from a top him but he had no desire for that.

However as Oliver continued to palm at his hard on his growling moans became more demanding. Which the man clearly took as a cue to raise himself off and remove his own shirt. Barry took the opportunity to do so also but at triple the speed allowing him a chance to study the broad shoulders, muscled chest, and silvery scars littering the man's upper body.

Barry was unable to help himself as his hips jerked upwards at the sight. Stopped only by Olivers hand which slowly unzipped his pants in a tortuous manner. Why hadn't he just went ahead and got rid of all his clothes? It was probably the uncertainty in his head about what was happening. Words further needed remained unsaid between them as if there was nothing that needed or should be spoken. Either that or they were so caught up in it all, perhaps they were even afraid to speak for fear of losing the moment.

The moment his cock sprang free from his boxers though, Barry's hand wrapped around himself and he began stroking quickly. He watched Oliver's face as the man's lips parted slightly, eyes locked on his cock. Barry began to pant as excitement was building from being watched in such a lustful way. There was no mistaking that in the man's eyes. He continued when Oliver stood and devoid himself of his own pants and boxers causing Barry's movements to instantly stop. His face flushed seeing the man's thick cock bounce when he lowered himself back on the couch above Barry.

Chills ran through him and the heart pounding in his throat picked up again as he began to realize how far things had, were, going. From a shockingly unexpected kiss from Oliver Queen to them both naked fisting their cocks before one another on his couch. Barry was almost certain he was dreaming at this point. There was no more option to deny that the feelings of attraction that was there. Potentially always had been there. Maybe it was the emotional connection the man had attempted that sparked this whole thing.

Barry squeaked in the oddest way when Oliver's strong hand stopped his own and squeezed a little roughly suddenly. "Roll over," the man said in a demanding and husky tone. Barry tilted his head to the side trying to study the moment but found himself turning over for some unknown reason he couldn't pin point. He had never done anything like this and suddenly he was on all fours with his ass in the air in front of the Green Arrow.

The couch provided barely enough space for his body to hold himself in such a position without his left arm and leg slipping off. He was almost afraid of what was getting ready to happen. Something he was allowing. Had never done before. All in such a spur of the movement impulsive decision to run with it.

However that worry slipped away when he felt his ass cheeks being pulled apart and a slick muscle licking it's way up and across the tight exposed opening of his body. He let out a deep stuttering breath when he felt the tip of Oliver's tongue slip gently inside his ass a bit. But as soon as the sensation was there it was gone. Only to be replaced a second later with the feeling of a finger trailing up his crack while another firm hand began to lightly squeeze one of his cheeks. His head shot up and his cock twitched again at the idea.

The wave of panic was subdued when Oliver's deep voice carried in a soft tone, came to him from behind. "Have you ever done this?" he asked.

Barry shook his head. He could personally admit he had experimented on himself, granted more so in his teen years. He had been to mesmerized with Iris to really think about dating or anything more than than exploring himself. It didn't help that he had been on of the top nerds lost in science and he was slightly embarrassed to admit it wasn't until college that he had lost his virginity. But that was still with a woman.

"Neither have I….." Oliver admitted as he began to apply pressure as his fingers trailed across Barry's puckered hole again. "You have to tell me if it hurts." Barry studied the fabric that was woven together in the tightest stitching trying to distract himself, but he still simply nodded again. He was nervous and the more Oliver talked the more nervous he got. But the ache in his groin and desire was proving enough to override the little amount of fear.

"Im serious Barry," Oliver said more strongly.

Barry didn't want to think past more than the orgasm he was now desperate for. "Just do it already, just…" he inhaled deeply as he was breached with a smooth finger. The man must have sucked on his own fingers or something because he knew it would have hurt more any other way. He highly doubted the man walked around with lube in his pocket.

Soon through a few hisses Barry was being occupied by 3 large fingers that were repeatedly moving in and out of him. Everything was quiet beside his breathing growing heavy once more when he began pushing his ass up in offering, wanting more. It was a new kind of feeling, much different than the times he had fingered himself. Maybe it was the position, excitement of it being someone else, or the strength behind the hand. But it didn't matter.

Finally Barry moaned desperately and the fingers with drew themselves. He growled in frustration and denial. "Olive ooooooohhhhhhh….."

Barry's throat tightened when the head of Oliver's cock entered his body. Al the natural instincts of his body told him to remove the large foreign object, but it wasn't exactly an unpleasant sensation either. He had heard a little bit about gay sex in college and he remembered the burn only lasted for a little bit. Oliver began pushing in more. "Hold….hold on," Barry took a few deep breaths as his body stretched to accommodate the older mans girth.

Tingles began, his skin awoke, and his muscles relaxed as Oliver ran his hands slowly down Barry's back. The light nail scratch here and there that started to make the uncomfortable feeling subside. They stayed there in that position a moment until Oliver's hands finally stilled on his hips. Barry nodded reassuring himself. He was wanting this no matter how little he understood it. He could do this. "Move," he instructed.

Oliver slowly began moving forward once again. His cock filling Barry completely once he was fully seated. Barry's jaw hung low and he felt breathless as Oliver's cocked seemed to have pushed all the air out of him. His muscles tightened around it and he couldn't help a small laugh at hearing the man behind him hiss in surprise.

The man began to slowly move back and forth. In and out. Each time Barry was enjoying it more and more. Wanting the cock inside him deeper. Noise after noise matching the thrusts he was being impaled with, and a strangled "ahhhh" left him when Oliver gripped even tighter on his hips. There was potential for bruising he was sure, not like it mattered considering how fast he healed.

Then suddenly Barry found his face buried into the cushion and he had to shift his head to the side to attempt at breathing which was difficult all on it's own at this point. Oliver was pressing himself into Barry's back. All the body weight of such a pain pinning him beneath him and oddly enough it felt like such a relief.

Barry whimpered through his own panting when he began to hear Oliver's low grunting grow harder, rougher and quicker. It meant he was almost there which caused Barry's balls to tighten in pleasure and anticipation at the thought and visual of Oliver filling him with his seed. The image in his head of Oliver's mouth agape and letting himself go in a way he never did. For a millisecond he wondered how his mind had created the image but another hard thrust caused everything to vanish as neurons exploded and his entire body tensed with a rush of pleasure.

He hardly noticed Oliver's own release while his own continued to spill and pulse into the fabric beneath him. The animalist pounding that was burying him deep into the couch cushion came to a momentary halt followed by 3 slower and softer thrusts causing Barry gasps to even out as he enjoyed the remaining movements of pleasure.

When all had stilled and Barry felt Oliver right himself Barry's eyes fell shut and he exhaled in a mixture of satisfied relief and stated relaxation. Skin still on fire, a few seconds later he felt hands slide slowly down his backside and the man's cock be removed from his body. He slightly winched but almost missed the full feeling.

Letting his arm fall to physically relax after bracing for that last brutal impact, Barry's mind raced. Had he really let Oliver Queen…..the Green Arrow…..the ultimate playboy…..fuck him? Was he really naked ass up on his couch with another man behind him? Did he really, seriously, just have sex with a man for the first time? With Oliver? For no….. The sound of a zipper caused his eyes to flutter open and brought his attention back to what was happening now.

Rolling over from such a compromising position Barry raised himself just in time to make minimal eye contact. Weirdly enough Barry felt the need to grab one of the throw pillows and covered himself. Hide he waning member and evidence of his orgasm. He felt exposed the way Oliver looked at him for a second but he couldn't read what it was.

Oliver seemed to straighten himself and then his jacket collar down as he turned to the door. Barry blinked repeatedly watching him walk. He had no clue what to say. Not only about what happened but now that the man was simply leaving as if nothing had happened at all. What would they even say if he stayed? Which was the better option?

The man stopped with his hand on the door knob and slightly turned his head to the side. He refused to look towards the younger man. Clearly keeping his eyes away towards the far wall. "Barry?" he said softly. "I…...it didn't happen." And without another word opened the door, shutting it slowly behind him, leaving Barry alone to process what had just indeed happened.

XXXXXXXX

A/N: Major props if you finished and if for some reason you aren't cringing woo! I hope characters are in characters at least a bit. I was just flying with this one. Kinda got lost in the smut although my friends are saying why the fuck you apologizing for that ha. I have also left this open for further development if I should choose so if you couldn't tell. There is actually a good chance I may continue as long as I dont get "this sucks ass and made my eyes bleed" type comments. But for now I'm marking it as a one shot with the potential for a random 2am update one night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is that random update I told you all that might happen! Fair warning. Umm…..I kind of got very carried away with this. I honestly don’t even know how it happened. I mean 9k words for a chapter 2 when chapter 1 was like 6k? I think it mostly is porn. 
> 
> I’m debating about treating this as an actual WIP. Leading up to the end of season 3 plus an epilogue. Again if I get the random urge or encouragement to do so I might. 
> 
> Also although I gave a vague recap of an episode I’m not confident it is very accurate in regards to meta humans, beating Savitar, and all that. Basically this fic is happening around all that. Behind the scenes kind of deal and the emotions outside the case. Because there is no possible way in hell I could keep up with the show entirely and adjust things in our favor and have them still turn out similar etc etc. The details and depth is way to deep to even contemplate diving into that task. If I thought it even remotely possible. 
> 
> After having said all that I’m not sure why I’ve even attempted a 2nd chapter with the complexity. Anyways I hope you enjoy it a little! Thanks to my main girl Bella for encouraging and beta-ing this nonsense!

To say the day had been stressful was an understatement. Huge understatement actually. It was damn near traumatizing. For him anyways. Tension was running extra high and it was just too much to process. He had went to gain Jay’s help to try and defeat Savitar, and they both had been able to locate Alchemy. Where they both defeated him and obtained the philosopher's stone.

Nearly losing Jay wasn’t even the worst of the days problems. Luckily Savitar had disappeared just before he could kill the other speedster thanks to them having possession of the stone. Jay had already been there for him so much. Offering advice the others couldn’t since they didn’t have his powers and couldn’t fully relate. It was a comfort and the thought of losing one of his mentors, even though the panic was momentary, had him tense still. 

Then with hopes to gain further information on the stone Barry made the decision to finally revealed himself to Julian as the Flash. It worked and got them some of the information they had been looking for. The British man admitted to being Alchemy which then lead to the story of the philosopher's stone’s discovery. Some story regarding visions of a dead sister and many black outs recently where he was being possessed by Savitar. 

There was a small amount of sympathy towards Julian. Cailtin had had the most sympathy and a spike of jealousy had stabbed at Barry for the forgiveness and help the team was offering to the British man. Sure he felt a bit of sympathy for Julian as well but having been having black outs and sudden lapses in memory the idiot should have told someone. It made him unfit for the field. Being possessed couldn’t have been easy and Barry had no choice but to admit it was a huge connection to the case now though and his link to Savitar proved useful. 

However that was both good and bad. The whole idea had made Barry uncomfortable. His skin crawling but the team concluded it was worth a shot and he had to be grateful they were working so well together despite the feeling of a wall between them. A cold shoulder was better than nothing.

So Cisco and Cailitn had done their work as Barry had waited impatiently. Hooking Julian up to try and communicate with Savitar through him. Caitlin had seemed to take to Julian more a lot more recently. Especially now. It didn’t seem to be romance but it was as if there was something they were relating to. Then it also could have just been his jealousy again. What would it take for them to connect with him like that once more? 

Barry had had to grit his teeth through the whole situation. Already strung out on emotions he never could have guessed how they would heighten after their effort to hook up Julian and talk to Savitar had been a success. According to the powerful speedster one Flash teammate would betray them, one would fall, and another would suffer a fate worse than death. What the hell was he supposed to do with that information? Knowing his already fragile team was very likely to literally crumble through betrayal and death?

Jay had tried to comfort him. Even coming up with the suggestion of throwing the box with the stone into the speedforce after listening to Savitar’s threat. The idea and concept had seemed simple enough. It was a proven undestroyable stone and what better way to get rid of it than throwing it into another dimension? But of course nothing could be simple for him. He was the fastest man alive after all. 

Much to Barry’s horror as they threw the box into the speed force in an effort to end it all he was thrown along with it. Landing 5 months into the future where he got to witness the heartbreaking sight of Savitar murdering Iris before his very eyes. Both current him and future him and his future self was not fast enough to prevent her death. 

Luckily Jay, who had been running among the force with him saw him enter the portal. Once again his fellow speedster helped him. Pulling him back to the present to prevent him from doing any further damage to the timeline. After being in Flashpoint and seeing the damages that occurred he wasn't sure he would have done anything but he acknowledged the urge had been there. Itching to help and do what was right. He had been to transfixed waiting for his future self to save Iris it was for the best Jay had been there to bring him out of it.

Having seen at least one of Savitar’s predictions come true was nearly unbearable. He didn’t know what to think or feel. With the team being how they were he couldn’t find it in himself to alert the team to his discovery. It seemed like too much for everyone. Maybe they wouldn’t even believe him or blame him even more. Putting himself fully at fault for Iris’s death. Both for damaging the timeline and for not being fast enough 5 month from now. 

Maybe this was something he could fix on his own. Make up for his past mistake as much as he could by preventing the current future through more change. All their decisions they made now affected the future didn’t it? Wasn’t it always changing? Or were the changes he thought he was making already predicted? 

Barry raked his fingers down his face. He was beyond exhausted. Physically and mentally. What he wouldn’t give to sink into his bed and pretend nothing was real. His shoulders felt so weighed down by the knowledge and pressure of everything that was his life anymore.

“Barry? Can I have a word?” a voice finally directed at him causing him to lift his head in interest at being addressed but his face fell hard seeing Oliver and Felicity standing near Caitlin’s desk. The 2 women were lost in conversation appearing to be discussing medical results or general lab work from his observation point. 

A sudden flare of anger erupted in his chest. Face pinching the fury it desperately wanted to portray. This was not something he needed at all. Or ever again for that matter. He would be happy to go the rest of his life without ever laying eyes on even a masked Green Arrow ever again. Let alone Oliver casually being himself. “What are you doing here?” he hissed clenching his fists at his sides, stretching the red fabric of his suit over his knuckles tightly.

Oliver merely raised an eyebrow and looked around. “Alone,” he said in what could easily be intercepted as a warning tone. The tone made Barry’s jaw shift as he glanced around at the rest of the team. They were all watching him with a mixture of curiosity, annoyance, and distaste. Hopefully only because of his outburst that he now felt foolish for letting happen. His emotions just couldn’t this now. 

Timing could not have been worse but it didn’t sound like the best idea to push the older man at the moment. Then again what did he care? Everyone else was already upset with him what would one more be? At least Oliver would probably give him the anger back full force versus everyone else cowering away from him in avoidance.

Forcing himself to exhale slowly he tried to put on more of a welcoming face, which he knew he failed at. “Yeah. Sure,” he said clipped and nodding away from the team towards the hallway to his right. Barry made sure not to run what was only a short walk, but he his blood was rushing because he wanted to. 

Footsteps echoed behind in the hallway what felt like endlessly until the noise finally stopped shortly behind him. “You can't act like that Barry,” Oliver said from behind him. 

“Why are you here?” Barry asked simply ignoring the statement, order or whatever it was and turning around. The bright lighting in the hall was only slightly less than that of the lab itself. It still allowed him to notice every crease on the man’s relaxed yet serious face. Every hair of his stubble that he left unshaved. The deep mossy green jacket that he always seemed to see Oliver in was muted and more vibrant at the same time. Noticing such things for the first time had his stomach nauseous and lips set into a thin line.

Oliver looked back the way they had walked from perhaps to see if they had been followed by anyone else. “Felicity had some paperwork she needed to give Caitlin. Something about probabilities and bloodwork,” the man informed him. “What’s wrong?” 

Barry looked at him in disbelief. His voice actually sounded concerned. His brain came up with nothing but the decision to play dumb just to hope he could avoid the probably unavoidable conversation. “To hell if I know. In case you didn’t notice they still haven’t forgiven me yet,” he pointed out rubbing his mouth with a gloved hand enjoying the distracting friction.

“I meant with you,” Oliver clarified without missing a beat. His emerald and gold speckled eyes seemed to be trying to pin him in place but it was unsuccessful. 

The intensity though caused Barry to start shifting on his feet and began shaking his head. Repeatedly rubbing his glove over his upper lip and jaw. Then he managed a scoff and meet the man’s eyes just as vigorously. Just the fact he had the audacity to discuss this, especially at the lab, was more than infuriating. “You know what’s wrong. And if for some reason you don’t I have no desire to fill you in,” he tried to keep from spatting in an effort to maintain himself.

Oliver was expressionless as he started to speak. “Barry…” 

Barry put a hand up like he was repulsed. “Dude. Don’t do that. Don’t say my name like that. Let me guess. You want to talk right? Well guess what? I'm not having this conversation with you. We know what happened last time we talked.” His eyebrows rose as he made the accentuation on the word talked.

“I’m….” Oliver tried again but Barry decided he didn't want to hear any of what could be said. The subject wasnt something he wanted to talk about in the first place. He wanted to go home.

“No no noooo,” Barry repeated. He had an arm across his chest with a hand tucked under his arm. The other hand out in front of him shaking between them like a barrier. If everyone else had a barrier around him he could easily have another. 

“No I don’t even want to hear the sorry bullshit man. Save your breath. I mean what was that anyways huh? Showing up at my house randomly. Wanting to lecture,” Barry looked around quickly and leaned in past his invisible barrier, lowering his voice barely above a whisper. “…..kissing me. Then….then…..” 

Barry shook his head again in frustration. Shaking seemed to be a good physical outlet at the moment. Especially as the visuals and tingles that came to his body were unwanted when even vaguely avoiding certain details. “See you later Oliver,” he offered as a simple end to the conversation. There was nothing to discuss and he had a date with his bed.

A large hand reached out and snatched his still red sleeved arm as he turned away though. Closing his eyes and forced himself to breathe. He also tried to understand why he hadn’t just ran, and why he still wasn’t, but the electric in his arm was now buzzing. In a way he would claim pleasurable if he would acknowledge it. Maybe part of him wanted to hear what Oliver had to say for himself. Barry squeezed his eyes shut at the thought. 

Oliver encouraged him, roughly, to turn back around. “It’s not like that Barry. I just….I dont know what I was doing. I don’t know if it was...” His words were soft and quiet like he was genuinely confused about something.

“Oh really? Didn’t know what you were doing?” Barry laughed when the older man’s words trailed off. That was truly amusing. Was it before, during, or after he had his cock in his ass? “Did you panic? Instead regret?” Oliver seemed to be struggling with his words as his mouth tried to form words as Barry continued speaking but nothing was succeeding at coming out. “Didn’t know what to say after you showed up to my house? Or after you got done fucking me?” Barry asked bluntly.

The man still didn't say anything. He actually seemed to give up and chose to just look at him with the emotionless face from the beginning of the conversation moments ago. Although Barry could have sworn he saw a little crack allowing the faintest hint of vulnerable emotion to be shown, but Oliver still held himself with the confidence he always did.

“What did you mean Oliver?” Barry questioned since they were already down the rabbit hole of the subject. He couldn’t help his words being laced with venom because he was torn between pure anger and hurt. Just as he had been shortly after the man had left his house. “What did you mean when you said you’ve seen the lingering looks, felt it in my hand shake…..in the air.” Barry pointed out each example with wide gestures of his arms and the twisting of his neck trying to see if he could study the air particles around them like a fool.

“You don’t feel it when you shake my hand? The little electric pulse?” Oliver asked seriously. “A small jolt like when your heart skips a beat? I can feel it almost anytime we touch Barry. Maybe it’s your powers, maybe you don’t notice because you feel it on the inside all the time. The first time we met and shook hands the feeling quite literally shocked me physically and mentally.” 

Barry just listened to him speak the spark of anger fading away to exhaustion once again. He couldn’t remember ever feeling such a feeling any time they had touched before anyways. Handshake, pat on the shoulder…..none of it provided this jolt he was describing. No one else had ever said anything either and he had shared more than a fair share of hugs throughout the team. 

There was a good possibility he wasn’t feeling it due to his body already pulsing with such electric. A small spark wouldn’t gain any notice. Barry looked down to his arm where Oliver had grabbed him. Fuck. He had felt whatever that hum of electric was right then but that had to be his own emotions and or the desire to run. 

“Then the air Barry,” Oliver took a step past his invisible barrier and closer into his personal space. “It’s different. Like a natural wave around us swirling pulling us closer. I thought I felt something like that with Laurel but it doesn’t even compare to being around you. Ever. Then after we talked in the time vault…...I could hardly keep from kissing you right then.” Oliver’s voice sounded like he was actually admitting that secret to himself. “You were upset. You left. Then all I wanted to do was make you feel better. To let you know you’re not alone. That it was okay and there are more people that care about you.” 

“So what?” Barry asked with a disgusted huff. “I was a pity fuck? Glad you got the Flash as a notch on that playboy belt huh?” He wasnt sure if he actually believed what he was saying or not. The Oliver he knew he couldn't imagine using him, but he was also known for the fact the ladies would practically line up for him.

Oliver was clearly biting his tongue and Barry studied him as he waited for an answer. Light brown hair reflecting the ceiling lights he was currently looking at. Then the man very visibly bit his cheeks, repressing whatever it was he had wanted to say, when he looked back at Barry. “Maybe you or I didn't feel this way in the other timeline. I didn’t consider that before then. Even after the Flashpoint you created I still feel it and you…..” Olivers words trailed off with his own growl of frustration. “I don’t do relationships Barry. They never work.”

Barry’s jaw dropped. What kind of thing had been going on between the other him and this Oliver? Had they been flirting for weeks? Months? It was clear they had never had sex before and maybe not even had kissed based on Oliver’s words.

“I’m….I’m not looking for some relationship Oliver!” his voice coming out flustered but the words kept coming. “It isn’t like I love you or something. I just…..I don’t....I don’t know. I don’t understand. Everyone hates me! Things are so different yet so the same at the same time. Then you left me even more confused than I ever had been! You just...I...”

That was when Oliver put his hand out stopping his pacing. Barry hadn’t even realized he had been pacing until the tight grip on his bicep skidded him to a halt. What little mental power he left from the day, which wasn’t much, was officially gone. What did everyone want from him? What did Oliver want from him? Especially if he wasn’t looking for a relationship? His mind felt like a melting pot of chaos with to many questions and no answers.

Barry suddenly felt like time had frozen and his brain suddenly short circuited. He felt nothing and everything. His breathing came harder now but the reason remained unknown to him in milliseconds before the soft firm lips of the Green Arrow were on his again. Instinctively his eyes closed against his will.

The kiss didn’t last though. It was hot under Barry’s suit. Like he had just done a few dozen laps around the city as Oliver’s tongue sliding across his lower lip. That was when his brain jump started and panic immediately overtook him. So he ran with a gust of wind following behind him he finally ran.

**XXXXXXXX**

It had only taken 2 days. 2 full painstaking long days held up in his house to finally break and make a decision. No one had bothered him in those few days. Not so much as a text from anyone and for once he was relieved by this. Both because it meant the city wasn't having any problems and also he didn’t have to communicate with anyone. 

Barry wasn’t sure he could even look at anyone at the moment. Let alone talk. Looking at anyone sounded painful and frustrating. So instead he spent his time doing nothing but watching tv and wallowering around in self pity. His house was full of it like a shallow lake he could drown in. 

The first day he had tried being productive, and technically he had been successful. Top to bottom he scrubbed his house clean. Ceiling, fan blades, underneath the rugs and in the closet corners. He tried to take his time so as to occupy himself, but as soon as his mind began to wander the more he didn’t want it to therefore the quicker he cleaned. To his credit it had taken him a whopping 3 hours where it could have taken him only 15 minutes if he had really wanted to get it done. 

Next he had figured he could try and organize. Everything from groceries to old family photos and research papers. He also rearranged the furniture in all rooms of the house, even though he had lived there hardly a month. Just trying to feel something different than what he had felt before he got home from the lab. That hadn’t taken long either. 

With only under 5 hours killed he resigned himself to flopping down on the couch. Only after he thoroughly cleaned every inch of fabric to try and rid the memory of Oliver taking his last form of virginity though. Of course that didn’t actual rid any memories.

Throwing an arm over his eyes Barry cursed himself and his life yet again. It was only about the hundredth time in 48 hours. Everything from the past, present, and future were assaulting him. How was he going to protect Iris? How was he supposed to tell her or anyone what he saw? What could he even do about it if he had no clue how to to change anything about the future without it already being a part of the timeline? 

All of it was a lose, lose, lose situation where he saw no potentially good outcome. His only options were to try and be fast enough on his own and do something drastic, unpredictable, for a hopeful timeline change. It would still be a gamble on if it affected Iris’s life though. Was telling the team one of those drastic changes? Almost every bone in his body was telling him to tell them what he saw. They could only accomplish this together. 

Then there was Oliver who was like this annoying knot in his arm muscles which he couldn’t shake off. He was the one who didn’t seem to treat him any different. Well that was a lie technically because he was definitely being treated different. Different from what he knew anyways.

Swarms of memories involving him and Oliver Queen over the last 3 years would try and plague his mind until finally he relented. A person could only watch so much TV until their mind wandered. When he finally on a vague plan regarding Iris and the team it gave him no other option than to think of the Green Arrow’s interactions with him. Most prominent of course was their talk in the time vault, the lovely little romp they had, and their talk in the lab.

Every memory he played felt weird to him now. Like maybe there were little things he hadn’t noticed. He tried to recall all their physical touches like Oliver had indicated. Any form of communication they had. The Oliver before flashpoint he couldn’t read that great, making the task difficult but he also hadn’t specifically looking or trying he concluded.

The man from before was very much like the Oliver now though. Unreadable for the most part. Some stone mask void of emotion unless it was absolutely necessary to display. Even then it somehow still managed to be blunt and cold. Meant to get through to the team or person he was talking to. It was never about himself that he could recall. Granted they didn’t spend much time together. 

Their three interactions here though? Barry made a face thinking hard. Here each time there had been something slightly off. Like his mask wavered the slightest 

What was the reference to Laurel he had made? They had been together hadn’t they? Were they? Barry knew that Felicity seemed to be interested in Oliver although she didn’t make it obvious. Had they tried something and it didn’t work out? Was that some passing phase in between things? Barry wracked his brain trying to remember the details of the man’s love life but he was unsuccessful. 

Then there was Oliver saying nothing compared to him. He supposed nothing could really compare to him besides other speedsters. However was Oliver actually referencing his powers? Or was the older man feeling something for him? Clearly whatever it was, was at least physical to a degree. 

Barry snorted remembering the way the man had attacked him full of lust. Yes clearly something physical, but was Oliver even interested in men? He didn’t think the Oliver he knew was. Hell was he really interested in men? If this thing between him and Iris didn’t mend would he want to pursue a romantic relationship with a man whether it was or wasn’t Oliver? He blinked the shocked haze in his eyes realizing he would. Which made him bisexual he supposed. 

Realizing that and coming to all these enlightening conclusions for the night resulted in a much deserved whack on the back of his head as he let it drop heavily onto the hard arm of the couch. Maybe he had been to harsh on Oliver then if he was bisexual and they were attracted to each other? No. The man deserved it didn’t he? 

Barry groaned and dropped his head again wanting another answer to his endless questions. Why was he still so bothered and mad? It wasn’t because they had had sex. He had been more than an eager participant even if his mind had ended up clouded in lust at the time and it wasn’t the wisest decision. 

Another whack on the arm of the couch and it came to him. Honestly he was mad because Oliver had walked out on him. Without a single explanation and nothing more than to say pretend it didn’t happen. That was what he was upset about the most. 

Closing his eyes Barry’s stomach sunk. He had basically just done the same thing. It wasn’t fully the same but he had ran away from Oliver like a coward. Fuck. 

**XXXXXXXX**

Slowly forcing one foot in front of the other Barry found himself walking into Palmer Technologies. His lungs felt tighter with every step. He just needed to say it. Apologize, address this situation, and then his mind would be cleared of that one burden. Then he could put it behind him, or at least try. Some form of not relationship with Oliver was not something he needed to be worrying about. 

He needed to be focused on Central City. Trying to communicate with his team and getting them to accept what he had done so they could work on the future together. Iris’s only chance was if they worked as the team they once were. They needed to get back to the open caring way things were, or at least as much as the timeline allowed them to. In time they would forgive him. Hopefully.

“Hi Barry! What can we do for you?” Felicity asked cheerfully spinning around in her chair to face him.

Barry jumped a little when Felicity spoke. He had been so lost in thought that his feet had continued to carry him down to the Arrowcave while his brain was otherwise engaged. Also surprising was the way the woman looked at him. Offering him a casual and welcoming smile where he had expected a look of pity and understanding. 

It caused him to furrow his brows at her positive attitude. “I uh...I was just needing to talk to Oliver…” he said vaguely. It wasn’t a lie or anything but she definitely didn’t needed the details. 

“Oh. We have some training planned in a little bit,” she said perking up a little more seeming glad it wasn’t anything serious. Her pony tail bobbed swished behind her and her white ruffled collar blouse bounced. “He is already in there sitting things out and getting warmed up. You know how he is.” Felicity gestured in the direction of the room in a careless and clear dismissal as she turned back around to her computer. 

“Umm thanks?” Barry said to her back with a little skepticism as he began walking towards the dark hallway on his left where he knew the training room was. 

“Anytime Barry,” she said with a chipper voice as she studied the screen before her. For a brief second he wondered what was capturing her attention so much. 

Barry paused outside the open door near the end of the hall on his left and he took a deep breath to gather himself. Then he tried to exhale calmly. No nerves were needed. It was just a simple conversation. Quick and easy. With Oliver. Who he’d been kissed by and had sex with. Randomly. He had tackled hundreds of more life threatening situations.

Turning into the room Barry’s instincts told him to duck. The speed causing him to turn and spin on his heel as he watched the silver metal arrow sink into the doorframe before he could fully register what had happened. Gaining his balance on his one foot he looked the direction the arrow had came from. 

Oliver stood near the far right corner near another open door. Bow drawn back. Firm and solid. Unmoving and waiting. It sent a momentary shock of worry through him until he remembered the man was getting ready for a training session. Still his stance didn’t let up.

Then a second wave of worry shot through him after surveying the situation. It was basically because Oliver didn’t have his shirt. Which shouldn’t have been any surprised him really. Barry felt a bead of sweat gathering on his temple. It felt like he was breaking some kind of friendship rules admiring the man’s muscles that were pulled taunt. He wasn’t overly muscular in an unattractive way, but the perfect amount of definition to show you his strength. 

The limited light of the large room didn’t help in Barry’s opinion. It highlighted every perfect angle of the Oliver’s body while keeping other parts in the shadows. The kind of shadow that was unclear but still managed to spike one’s curiosity. Unexpected arousal was pumping through him noticing these details. How had he never noticed these things before? Probably because before he had never exactly paid attention. 

“Barry,” Oliver’s flat voice cut through the moment and Barry tore his eyes away from the man’s exposed torso. Blush rising quickly to his cheeks and he thanked everything possible that the light wasn’t able to give his coloring away. Even if he had been cursing it a second ago because it was obstructing his view. When the man relaxed his stance and lowered his bow slowly suddenly Barry felt he could breathe again. “I wasn’t expecting you,” the man said shortly.

Barry couldn’t help the small dry awkward laugh that left him. “Yea I know I just figured I’d stop by….” he began hesitantly, but then Oliver merely raised an unimpressed eyebrow. He felt himself squirming from being looked at like that. There was always something about the right way Oliver set his eyes that could stick him in place. He wondered if the man knew he had that effect. 

Trying to soothe the now incredibly heightened nerves he wished he didn’t have, Barry rubbed his hand across the back of his neck. “I just…..I shouldn't have ran off on you the other day. I’m sorry,” he apologized. It sounded bland and dull to his own ears. 

Regardless a huge weight was lifted off his chest when Oliver inclined his head the slightest in acknowledgement. “It was my mistake. Your actions were warranted,” the man said simply. 

Barry waited for Oliver to say more, anything, but he didn’t. Was he supposed to leave it at that? For some reason it didn’t feel right, but this was more like Oliver from the old timeline. Professional. Short and to the point. He had to admit he really liked the tad more open version. It made him feel like he was connecting some way more than just business. 

On that thought he couldn’t decide if it was a good or bad thing. One thing he had struggled with but still come to a conclusion on was Oliver was as hot as fuck for a man. It stirred up heat in his groin if he thought too much on the subject. Then there was the rough tenderness he spoke and handled him with that was a little drug inducing if Barry was completely honest with himself. Did he want to encourage or risk that? Keep making more of a connection?

Barry looked around the dark room trying to see if the answers and words would be easier if they were written on the walls. All he came across was work out benches, weights, a large table, chairs, pull up bars and a punching bag. Maps and pictures littered one of the windowless walls while a variety of boxes, padds, and containers of arrows stood against the wall that had the other open door on it. His answer wasn’t found anywhere.

“I've just been thinking and…” Barry tried to start out at little more than an unsure mumble as he studied his sneaker scuff against the concrete floor. 

“Dangerous thing for you to do Barry,” Oliver interrupted crossing his arms across his chest. The movement caused the slightest shine from the light to flicker across each muscle moved. Apparently he had sat his bow down as Barry had been internally debating. 

Barry growled lowly and glared at the man. He could have sworn he detected the slightest raise in the corner of his mouth which, much to his own protest, made him want to smile. “I don’t regret it,” he said bluntly. The words left his mouth in a rush and he instantly wondered why he had said it. Then it registered with him that it was because it felt good to admit and he didn’t want Oliver to think he did. 

When both of the man’s eyebrows rose Barry felt his confidence grow from surprising him. “I don’t regret it,” Barry said much more confidently throwing his hands out palms up in admittance. “I don’t regret it Oliver. I might not understand it and I might not know why but I don’t.” When the older man didn’t speak Barry felt a spark of irritation. “Do you regret it?” he asked slightly worried about the answer. 

For a brief moment Oliver just looked at him. Just looked. Expressionless and unmoving. Barry was almost to the point he was going to run up and shake the man but he finally responded with a plain but gentle, “No.”

Barry let out an audible exhale and looked up at the ceiling. Both because of the answer and because he had let Oliver hear his relief. He wondered if it gave away any feelings he had, or was developing or whatever. The other Oliver probably would have picked it up easily. Then one glance at this Oliver he knew he had read him just the same. 

The look Oliver was giving him caused him to lick his lips and gulp. It was as if the man was reading into his very soul. “How long?” Barry asked. 

“How long what Barry?” Oliver returned evenly. 

“Ho...how long has this been going on? How long have you….we felt this? Whatever this is?” Barry gestured between them before raking his hand through his hair. Fuck this was weird. “How long have I liked you?” 

“I don’t know Barry. I’m not you,” Oliver answered.

“Well there had to have been something going on. Something to give you hints. Something to give you the confidence to kiss me,” Barry said feeling a little exasperated. 

Oliver smirked and let out a quiet laugh. “Well there are two answers. First I’d say we have been flirting for about a year and a half now.” 

Damn that is a long time. “And the second?” Barry said quickly so he would continue. 

“Are you sure you want to know that one?” Oliver asked genuinely. 

“Yes,” Barry dragged out, unsure why he wouldn’t be sure. 

For the first time Oliver relaxed his body, letting his arms uncross. “You gave me the confidence Barry.”

“Me?” Barry repeated dumbly.

Oliver nodded. “You. Both of you. You before flashpoint and also you now. We had never kissed before. I was dying to though. It was a matter of waiting for the right time and we just hadn’t made it there yet. But this you? With all that pent up longing and emotion and you….it felt like it was finally the moment we had been waiting for. Then it kept going and going and then I realized maybe it wasn’t what you wanted. I forgot that this you and him may be different. It’s why I said just forget it happened.” As he was explaining a small smile did occur on the man’s face before dropping again at the end. 

“But….I’m not any different. I’m still him. Me. It’s just everyone else some things have changed about. Isn’t it?” Barry said a little unsure of himself the more he talked. He was the constant variable holding things together wasn’t he? 

“I think only you know the answer to that one Barry,” Oliver said plainly. His voice seeming a bit sad. 

Barry sped up to Oliver within half a second and studied his face. Blinking rapidly trying to keep back what wasn’t tears but something else. Oliver didn’t move away and instead watched him in return. Waiting patiently for him to find or do whatever he was going to. Tentatively, his hand rose as some kind of wild longing whirled in his stomach. It felt like he needed to find out what this was and right now the idea was pulling him literally forward. 

His lips hardly brushed the other man’s. Uncertainty holding him back cautiously until they lingered upon one another longer, and longer. Until finally Barry sighed into a full kiss. Soft, warm, and welcoming as Oliver moved his own mouth following Barry’s lead. 

It felt good to be in control this time. Knowing he was fully being the one making and guiding his body to the sensations it was feeling and craving. Craving in a way that was turning into full on indulgence. 

Their kiss exploded from exploratory to hunger. Barry brought his hands up to steady the man’s head to steady himself. When he felt hands forcing their way between them until a pair of hands were on his own head he squeezed harder. Like gas being poured on a fire Oliver was now matching him in enthusiasm he clearly had been restraining when Barry first was testing the waters.

Barry’s heart was hammering. Beating against his chest with an absurd amount of adrenaline. How was he being pulled into this so easily? Naturally. Was something about this Oliver truly different than the one he knew? Besides the sudden desire they held to make out like they had been deprived of sex all of their lives. 

Oliver forced their mouths apart when they both were to the point of being desperate for air. “Barry we can’t here….” 

Before the man could protest further the door was slamming shut behind them as Barry sped them into the other room Oliver had been near. He barely noticed the floor being nothing but training mats and noticed the walls even less. Walls that were littered with a variety of different bow styles while targets were hung and angled from all kinds of positions and locations throughout the large room.

“Fuck I hate that feeling,” Oliver complained with a grumble, balancing himself from being moved at lighting speed all of 20 feet. Barry ignored him and everything except his skin. Nibbling under his ear as the man leaned back against the door to gather his bearings again. The rush of sped use to take him off balance when he had first developed his powers also. 

Barry rubbed his cheek into the older man’s stubble, enjoying the scrap. “Feel this then,” he breathed into his ear, and with a new and absurd surge of self-confidence he palmed at the bulge in Oliver’s jeans. 

The man hissed and Barry laughed knowing they were both hard. Feeling triumphant he squeezed Oliver’s package in return, latching onto his jugular to suck as he did so. The man was ridiculously warm and covered in just the faintest layer of perspiration. That was what had caused the slightest shine in the low light. It was a sweet and salty mix that had him licking the bruising flesh to nurse it. It wouldn’t heal on Oliver the way it would on him.

Oliver groaned and he gripped onto Barry’s shoulder tightly. “Think Barry….” 

Barry broke away from the man’s neck. He was still kneading and the hardness beneath his hand though causing Oliver to let out a low steady growl as if frustrated, which he probably was. “I am,” Barry said ghosting another kiss across the man’s lips. At first he had been fully thinking with his mind but now his erection was playing a decent role in the moment. 

Surprisingly dropping to his knees and coming face to face with Oliver’s crotch Barry felt a faint flicker of nerves. He had no idea what was coming over himself but he was going with it. If he wanted to test these waters he might as well go all out.

“You’re drunk,” Oliver stated like it was a fact. His sharp features turned into a serious expression but Barry took it as a joke. The Green Arrow could easily pick out a drunkard with half a glance in their direction.

With a full on laughed the seriousness of Oliver’s face morphed into one of confusion. What he wouldn’t give to be able to get drunk. Even for one night. “I can’t get drunk thanks to my speedster metabolism. Trust me I’ve tried,” Barry explained his disappointment obvious. He was in his 20’s after all. Who wouldn’t love to get wasted every now and again, especially with all his problems. 

There was also a ton of other person in their 20’s having sex frequently also, which was another he was not. So with his super speed he pulled down Oliver’s denims and boxer before he thought on it and lost his nerve. 

Wh…” Oliver’s oncoming words, whatever they may have been, were cut off abruptly when Barry began stroking his cock. Dark pink, soft skin, and arousal framed beautifully by a nest of dark blond curls. It twitched in his hand and he took it as an invite. 

Licking cautiously along the tip Barry tasted the bitterness of precum against his tongue. It wasn’t like the wonderful saltiness of Oliver’s skin, but it wasn’t enough to deter him because the taste seemed to disappear. The head was round and plump and he traced it as he kept stroking until he felt the comfortableness to take him fully into his mouth.

Shivers shot down his spine when he listened to the deep moan echoed in the room all around them. Bouncing off the stone wall and vibrating into his bones. It didn’t last long enough for his liking which encouraged Barry to suck harder on the man’s member. A hand suddenly was raking through his hair and lightly guiding him forward faster. He didn’t know where this sudden urge of confidence had come from considering he had never given a blow job before, actually never even having touched a cock before Oliver, but something about it still felt natural. 

The hand in his hair twisted and tightened painfully and Barry pulled off the man's cock wondering if he was doing something wrong. “Barryyyy,” came a warning growl from above him. The sound caused him to develop goosebumps. Oliver pulled his head forward, keeping his grasp tight and clearly wanting him to finish the task. Barry protested against the force playfully which caused the older man to pull him up from his knees by his hair. 

For another the pain may have been off putting but Barry only felt excited. A smug expression was on his face by the time he was face level with the man. Oliver's physical strength was apparently one thing that caused his cock to ache. With a shocked breath he realized he wanted more of Oliver. He wanted to have sex with him again and be taken by him. 

Before he could voice his want the man had grabbed his hip with one hand in a bruise worthy grip and attacked his mouth. He moaned letting control shift at the damn near assault. Unfiltered and urgent. No care to the sloppiness and excessive saliva that coated their kiss swollen lips. 

“Do you want to fuck me again?” Barry asked breathlessly pulled back against the still firm hand in his head. He was only slightly embarrassed by voicing it and being so bold about it. Then again he had also just been on the floor sucking the man’s dick. 

Not waiting for an answer, and to show his want instead of having to say it again, Barry ground his cloth covered erection into the man's exposed groin. His cock was dying for friction, air and freedom at this point. Much to his surprise, and Oliver's credit, the man didn't react past a clear tensing in his eyes where he was suppressing his body's want. 

“Come on Oliver,” Barry tried again. “Fuck me. Fuck me like you mean it this time. Fuck me….umph!” The breath was knocked out of him in the second it took for Oliver to reverse their positions and push Barry into the wall. Pinning his wrists above his head. 

“You’re teasing me Barry. I don’t like being teased,” Oliver ground out heavily. 

Barry scoffed and thrust his pelvis outwards. The man’s lower body was a little further away now but he was still able to just reach him enough for Oliver to feel his jutting erection. “I wouldn’t say fuck me like you mean it if I didnt want you to fuck me like you mean it,” he retorted.

Oliver’s eyes raked him up and down. It didn’t make him feel insecure just impatient and his heart rate sped up knowing the man was debating the offer. “Are you going to take these off or am I?” he asked with a knowing smirk. 

To his defense he did give the man all of 6 seconds of silent staring to decide before breaking free of Oliver’s grip and stripping himself. Clothes and shoes discarded in a pile on the floor next to them.

A minor heart palpitation did occur once he was no longer moving and realized he was completely exposed in his naked glory before Oliver Queen. Painfully erect and basically taunting the man into sex. Based on Oliver’s eyes, which dilated considerably seeing him, it was working. 

Olivers eyes never left Barry’s body as he let his own pants and boxers slide the rest of the way down his well muscled legs until he could easily step out of them. It was like they were both measuring each other up. Seeing who would make the first move. Barry wasn’t sure he had the confidence to make the move this time and luckily he didn’t have to.

“Down,” Oliver instructed him breaking the silence. His gravelly voice going straight to his cock which Barry had to squeeze to control himself. At that moment he wished the man had on his Arrow voice modulator to make it all the more extreme. 

Doing as he was told, because frankly now he didn’t know what to do, he let himself fall back onto the floor. Or with enough speed it looked like a fall anyway. Maybe he was to eager for this. Knowing fully what was coming had him on edge with anticipation.

Oliver quite obviously watched how his cock bobbed back and forth in the air a few times from the movement. He seemed transfixed, but not as transfixed as Barry became when the man moved forward. Stroking himself along the way causing him to lick him lips since his mouth threatened to go dry. 

The nerves were now back in his belly. On his skin and in his knees as Oliver took his place in between his legs. Once their eyes made contact the man lowered himself over Barry’s body. Cocks rubbing together causing him to whimper while the man placed a long kiss on his lips again before wrapping a hand around both their shafts to stoke.

When he had Barry to the point of panting he stopped. Bringing his hand up to caress his face before placing 2 fingers against his lips. Barry glanced down at them and back up to see Oliver waiting. Raising and dropping his eyebrows once as if signaling him to decide what was going to happen. 

Despite his throat constricting Barry parted his lips. Tongue darting out to capture the man’s fingers and pull them into his mouth. Sucking and lathering them with his own spit. Trying to be extra generous knowing where they were about to go and he felt his cock leak a little in excitement.

Removing them Oliver wasted no time sitting up to rub his fingers against Barry’s entrance and he tried to relax. It wasn’t difficult with the soothing slow slide of the digits gently prodding and teasing at his hole until finally one slipped in. Surprisingly his body didn’t protest. It sucked it in greedily and he beared down unknowingly. 

After a few seconds of Oliver allowing him to grow accustomed to the intrusion he forced in another finger. That one was a little tougher and Barry squeezed his eyes shut while the fingers wiggled inside him. Back and forth until they turned the right way causing him to gasp. His eyes flying back open. 

Time seemed to pass instantly after that shot of pleasure and all he registered was his panting and squirming until he felt the man's cock pushng past his tight rim. Slick with the man’s own fluids. Barry’s jaw dropped. Having only been the second time he had done this now the uncomfortableness was still more pain than pleasure at first. 

Being slightly distracting by Oliver leaning over him and latching onto his neck helped. Sucking to a pleasurable amount of pain that had his body open and relaxing allowing him to sink easier and easier onto the man’s shaft. He held onto Oliver’s biceps tightly bearing all the different sensations until the man was no longer moving and fully seated inside him.

The full feeling of having a cock up his ass Barry now classified as completely intoxicating. It was a hot sting that quickly faded away and for a short second he pondered if it was always this way or if his super healing made the adjustment quicker. Squeezing his ass in theory Oliver hissed and Barry groaned as only teeth were left pinching his neck. 

Doing it again Oliver moved unexpectedly. Pushing up to his knees, grabbing his arms and once again pinning his wrists above his head. It all happened so fast that Barry squeaked and pushed his ass down to accept the way the man moved in and out of him.

“Are you going to fuck me or are you just going to hold me here?” Barry asked looking up. Oliver’s green eyes were fierce. Challenging. Yet something else was gathering inside them. Maybe akeen to disbelief and a word he didn’t dare use. 

Then it was gone. The older man growled and before Barry could laugh he had thrust up into Barry so hard that he gasped quite loudly. His length brushing against that spot inside him that he was very fond of now. 

The pace wasn’t slow. Oliver didn’t hold back at all just like he had asked. He was pounding into him repeatedly. The sound of skin slapping skin overtook the room and Barry was barely aware of the noises he was now making. 

“That’s it. That’s it. Like you mean it ohh!” Barry bit his lip to the point he almost thought he was going to draw blood. Then Oliver let go of his wrists. Instead deciding he would rather have the extra stability to thrust into him harder causing Barry to mewl happily. 

Sliding against the training mat, rubber burning his first tried to grab onto it to keep from moving but gave up that attempt in exchange for holding onto Oliver’s biceps. Flexed and hard. Muscle moving under his hand with each thrust. 

Barry held on tight panting as whimpering shamelessly as Oliver grunted above him. This wasn’t at all like their first time. This was nearly animalistic. Desperate and full of purpose where the first time had been so impulsive and desperate. 

“Oliver….oh my….oh fuck me Oliver fuck!” Barry rambled as the man began pumping inside of him wilder. Knowing, feeling the power of the Arrow’s well strength as his hips snapped against his ass was exhilarating. Trying to focus his eyes he saw Oliver watching him in an equally focused daze. Like he wanted to imprint every detail into his memory. Barry tried to do the same. Tried to admire the beads of sweat gathering along the man’s furrowed brows in concentration and parted lips trying to breathe. It was too much to appreciate in the moment.

“Oll...Oll….” Barry wanted to say his name but his brain was flooded with endorphins as the tight coil in his balls was coming to a snapping point. Oliver apparently understood he was close. Dropping to his elbows, capturing his lips in a deep kiss. His cock rubbing between their stomachs as Oliver stayed deep from the lower angle, hitting that spot again and again until he snapped and felt like he was drowning. 

The only thing keeping him figuratively grounded was the continued movement in and out of his clenching ass and suction on his lips that Barry moaned into as he came between them. Long hot jets or cum landing on both their chests, smearing on their stomachs as Oliver continued to pound into him seeking his own release. Frantic thrusts that had Barry whimpering in the prolonged state of his orgasm until 30 seconds later the man broke away, letting out a throaty stuttered grunt. Clearing overwhelmed himself. Lowering his head to Barry’s collarbone and snapping his hips one last time keeping himself buried as deep within Barry's body as he possibly could while he emptied himself inside him.

For a second they just stayed like that. Oliver's cock still in his ass and breathing in each others scent relaxed against one another. He felt the distinct urge to wrap his arms around the man’s broad shoulders and kiss him again. It was heavenly getting lost in the strength, sweat, and warmth. 

Oliver finally rose though, only briefly meeting his eyes before standing. Barry mourned the loss of the man slipping out of his body, but the second Oliver turned around for his clothes Barry sped through redressing himself. Oddly enough he felt vulnerable and embarrassed by how daring and forward he had been in the moment. 

Facing away he listened to Oliver's pants rustling as they were pulled back into place and his belt clinging. When silence fell he turned knowing he would appear red probably all over from his face to his neck. At least he could blame part of it this time on their activities. Barry chewed on his lips with unease. He wasn't so much nervous as he was just unsure. “So I umm….I guess I should be going now?” 

Oliver seemed mixed with emotions until he was nodding his head in agreement but still unable to meet Barry’s eye. “Diggle should be here any time now. We have a training session scheduled.”

“What exactly does this mean Oliver?” Barry asked on impulse and then instantly shut his eyes in regret. “Nevermind. I dont…...I dont want to know,” he said trying to take back the question. He didn’t want to know. It didn’t matter it. He tried to rush past the man and open the door to escape. Oliver stepped in to block his path and Barry looked away feeling humiliated for making a big deal of it. “Look sorry...just nevermind I didn’t….” words were rushing out a little to loudly and making no sense. 

Oliver moved closer again, his stance indicating control. He could feel the heat still radiating off the man’s body when he brought a hand to his face and caressed Barry’s cheek which silenced him. Barry froze, eyes unblinking at the touch. It felt so deep. “I won’t lie,” Oliver said openly. “I don’t know what this means either, but…..I’m here for you. No matter what happens. Cities, crime, timelines…..this.” The last word spoken softly. “You can come to me Barry.” Oliver’s thumb traced over his bottom lip and Barry could feel his heart in his throat. “You’ve always been able to. I have to believe that it in every timeline possible.” the man whispered softly.

Barry closed his eyes and basked in the soothing tone and comforting idea. It was improbable without a doubt. Practically fact because the amount of timeline possibilities was truly endless. For a moment though he would savour the idea. The idea that no matter where or what he would always have someone to go to. That, at the very least, he would always have Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If for some odd reason you reached the end of this and want more….  
FIRST: Tell me.   
SECOND: Go write your own smutty Olivarry!!! That way I have something to read! The sheer lack of Olivarry smut is heartbreaking! Like I need more people!


End file.
